Don't Feel Like Dancing
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: On the eve of the Inn's grand reopening, you sat, waiting for him to ask you to dance. 2nd person story.


A/N: Hey there! Good for you for finding my story! I appreciate your consideration. Anyway, I love LOVE, and it bothers me that Jim had no love intrest. However, OCs scare me, so I decided that the main character would be... Drumroll please... YOU! So, let me just be clear that I don't own treasure planet or you. Enjoy!~

* * *

You had admired Jim for a long time. He was creative, interesting,

brilliant, and extremely easy on the eyes. He used to be really

nice too, but that kind of changed when his dad left.

It wasn't that he was mean. He was always fair, and would stand up for you when the other jerks in class pulled your hair or did other obnoxious things. He just seemed distant from the others. He had always been so sweet and fanciful. Now he was a total realist. He also seemed to have a sudden knack for getting arrested.

It was a real downer when you heard Jim was leaving town. The two of

you weren't SUPER close, but you got along famously (considering how anti social he was). Plus, you've had a bit of a thing for him ever since he tricked that asshat who was

always hitting on you into beating himself up in the 8th grade. Jim got suspended and your mom told you to stay away from "riff-raff" like him. Still, after the mischevious little smile he shot you behind the adult's back, you've has the hots for him. Not that he'd ever notice you, considering you use the phrase "had the hots for".

Once again, you were super disappointed when he announced his

departure. However, you sucked it up, blew him a mental kiss, and life

went on. You got a boyfriend (remember the asshat from earlier?). He was a jerk. You broke up. He failed school. You rocked at everything you did. However, no matter what happened, you still felt like an empty shell.

Two months past, and you learned that after discovering the elusive Treasure planet, Jim Hawkins was on his way home. Not only that, but

with his newfound riches, he was going to rebuild the family inn and

host a spectacular party.

Now, on the evening of the gala, you've totally gotten all dolled up. You've changed into a milky white dress with a skirt that dances around your knees. The creamy pearl-scalloped sleeves gently tumble off your shoulders,and a pale blue sash hugs your thin waist. A wreath of soft forget-me-not's adorns your beautifully combed hair. You're so striking that Jim is bound to notice you. If he doesn't, he's either a moron who's not worth your

precious time, or he's not interested in the opposite sex. Either way, you could take a hint and

would start crushing on some other attractive (though definatly not a

as intriguing) male.

You slip on your blue satin slippers and head to the inn. You quickly find a seat next to Sarah, Jim's mother. You admire her more than almost anyone. She nearly lost both of the most important people in her life, but she kept a brave smile on her face for the duration of Jim's search. The two of you chat lightly about Jim and

the Inn renovations. It makes you grin when you see how proud she is of her son. And she has reason to be. Jim is amazing.

Almost as if on cue, Jim bursts through the door in a white and gold

uniform, a large medal pinned to the front. You feel your heart beat

quicken as he flashes his dazzling smile. The music begins to play and

he helps Sarah to her feet. A light-hearted feeling is in the air as

the whole crowd begins to dance.

However, being the anti-social person you are, you decide to stay sitting down. Not to say no one asks you to dance. Every mammal, amphibian, and creature in between tries to get you to join them, but you

refuse to get up. You have made up your mind to stubbornly sit in your

chair until HE asks you to dance.

About 30 minutes into the festivities, you hear a male voice

behind you.

" Well, I guess it's easy to tell who the best dressed person is

tonight."

" Let me guess, Jim," you smile, not turning around. "Is it you?"

He walks around your chair and sits next to you.

" I was gonna be humble and say you, but now it's two against one. I

win hands down," He winks, grinning widely.

You roll your eyes dramatically, and he starts laughing. After his snickering dies down a little bit, you start to question him about his journey. What can you say? You're a sucker for a good adventure story.

He tells you his tale, hands flailing rapidly as he tries (and fails) to give you a simple summary. However, once he starts to speak about the leader of a mutiny, his eyes grow distant and his hands fall to his lap.

" I was gonna leave with him. We were gonna travel the universe, searching for treasure, maybe discovering a few new planets along the way." He speaks in a hushed voice and keeps his eyes down.

You heave a sigh of disappointment. Maybe Jim WASN'T interested in girls.

Suddenly, he glances up at you with a fierce look in his eyes. " I almost agreed, because he was like a Dad to me. That made me think about my mom, and how she would feel if left her. There are just so many people to stay for."

You shyly smile up at him.

" Well, I have a friend who was really worried about you."

"Oh , really? And may I ask who this person is?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you may not," you giggle, poking his side. " But I will tell you something. She is very happy you're back and really hopes to get to know you better, but gets anxious whenever you get close to her. Still, I think she's getting better." You absentmindedly twirl your soft locks between your fingers, secretly wishing to do the same to his hair.

" Well, can you pass a message on for me?" he leans in close and you can feel his warm breath against his ear.

" Anxiety is a very unattractive quality in a girl . "

You flush bright red and punch him in the arm as Jim bursts out laughing. A joyful jig fills the room as he hops to his feet.

" Let's dance!" he exclaims, sticking his hand out for you.

" I'd rather not," you pout, still embarrassed about his earlier comment.

" Come on, I was just kidding earlier. You can't sit alone in the corner all night," he sends you a warm smile, and with a start, you realize it's the same one that made you fall for him in middle school.

You roll your eyes before pushing his hand away and pulling your self up. With a wink and a tap of your foot, you're off your seat and on the dance floor.

Maybe he's the guy for you, maybe he isn't. Either way, you had the time of your life, and it's all thanks to him.

* * *

A/N: Dear lord that sucked. What the hell did I just write? I don't even like 2nd person stories, let alone present tense ones! And since when do I write anything but secret garden fanfic? Gah, I can sometimes be a damn hypocrite. Whatever. I just found out what Jim's middle name is. How sick is that! I wish my middle name was pleiades. But no, it had to be a plain, boring name. Well, if you're still reading, thanks for sticking with me. You're hotter than the sun.


End file.
